


And I’m Of Good Cheer

by Why_so_drama



Series: Half-Doomed and Semi-Sweet [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: When Geno doesn't oppose the idea of Tyler and Jamie showing he and Olli how to do a ‘proper' Christmas, Tyler just knows they're going to nail it. As it turns out, they aren't as good at Christmas as they’d originally thought.





	And I’m Of Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a bigger story, but all you need to know is that Tyler and Jamie are married, Geno is a vampire who saved Tyler's life by turning him, they all live together in Toronto, and Olli is Geno's adopted kid who's visiting.

Jamie is waiting for Tyler when he wakes, staring at him as if he could the sun to go down faster and force Tyler to get up sooner. As a new vampire, the sun dictates a lot more of Tyler’s activities than it would for an older vampire. Geno is actually able to stay awake during the day and, provided that he stays away from the windows, get shit done. Tyler, on the other hand, has to find his bed as soon as possible, or risks falling asleep and literally toppling over. He knows it’s possible because it’s happened a time or two (or five).

Jamie is staring at him and Tyler needs to know why.

“Babe?”

“Babe,” Jamie repeats. “Want to know what Olli told me before I came to bed?”

Tyler rolls his back to stretch himself out. “Did he talk about his ‘amazing’ threesome again? Because he’s lying. Of course he and his boys bone, but half the time they disappear together it’s for, like, a cuddle pile.”

“He told me that he and Geno haven’t had a _proper_ Christmas for decades.”

Jamie sounds scandalized, and rightly so. Tyler is more of a Halloween fan (what’s not to like about a holiday where he can dress sexy and get plowed by his husband after a night of debauchery?), but Jamie has always been a Christmas guy.

“Decades is a really long time.”

“I know!” Jamie says mournfully. “They’re missing out.”

“Well, you know what we have to do then.”

He and Jamie may not always be the best at Actual Married Adult things, but they _do_ know how to do Christmas.

  


*

  


There’s a slight hitch in the plan when Jordie won’t give up any of the decorations they used while living together. Apparently flying the coop means they need to start ‘creating their own traditions’, or at least buy their own shit. It’s not ideal, but now they won’t have to fight over what bauble goes where any more. Probably.

They have to wait until Jamie has a night off of work to go buy everything. Tyler insists that he’s perfectly capable of getting Christmas stuff on his own but Jamie wants to be part of it. Either way, it’s nice to wander through the store together.  

Apparently they had waited too long to get even a fake tree, because the only really decent option left is seven feet tall, but also cotton candy pink.

Tyler eyes it critically. “What do you think?”

“It’s pretty gay.” Jamie shrugs when Tyler rolls his eyes. “I mean, so are we? Olli will probably like it.”

They get it, along with an entire basket full of decorations that Jamie and Tyler pull off the shelves at will, going for whatever they think will look good. 

Jamie ends up being right about the tree, at least. Olli wanders in while they’re setting it up and laughs delightedly. 

“This is a proper Christmas tree nowadays?” he asks, doing one of the complicated finger wriggles he uses for his magic. A wreath of the same pink pine as the tree sprouts over the mantelpiece. 

“It is now,” Tyler replies, tweaking a few branches so the tree is displayed in all its cotton candy glory. Then he goes over to open the box of ornaments he had ordered online after Jordie said to get their own stuff. “We also have these, come help.” 

Olli grows increasingly amused as he pulls out the sexy merman ornaments Tyler hadn’t been able to resist getting. They come in all sorts of themes, from cowboy to sailor to wizard, and even one with a hockey stick and a maple leaf on his tail. 

“I met a merman once,” Olli says as they start decorating the tree. “He did not look like this.” 

Tyler shares a wide eyed look with Jamie. It's easy to forget Olli has lived almost as long as Geno, and met all sorts of interesting creatures. Tyler doesn't get around to asking beyond “dude, seriously?” when two of Geno's cats get into a half opened box. 

“Guys, no.” Olli goes to shoo them away, and manages to lift the orange tabby --Patty?-- who scrambles up onto his shoulders. The other one, a fluffy mass of black, meows loudly and emerges from the box wrapped in strings of fairy lights. “Beans, buddy, how did you manage that?” 

After learning to live with Geno's cats, Tyler knows better than to get between a one and a box. Olli has it handled, so he goes back to decorating. He’s more focused on which merman goes where and doesn’t pay attention to what’s going on until Jamie returns with the rest of the stuff from the truck. 

“Dude, are you okay?” 

Tyler is fine, and turns around to say so, only to see Olli wrapped in fairy lights instead while the cats sit beside him innocently. 

“Peachy,” Olli replies with a smile. The lights suddenly glow without even being plugged in, and Tyler shakes his head, grinning. He’s been exposed to more magic since being pulled into Geno’s weird family, but having Olli around is the first time it’s really been _fun_. 

Untangling Olli is slightly less fun when more of the cats decide that the lights are their new favorite toy. There’s a lot of scrambling around, with Tyler barely able to keep track of them. He could swear some of them disappear and reappear around them. The end result is Tyler getting tangled in the mess of lights _with_ Olli somehow, and Jamie beaming as he takes a photo while Olli makes it glow again. 

Tyler is whining at Jamie to help instead of instagramming them when they hear the front door open and excited barking. The dogs bound into the living room, Marshall coming over to Tyler and starting to lick his face while Cash heads straight for the tree. 

“No, Marshall, Cash, no! Babe, grab him?” Tyler would usually be more than willing to be on the floor with the pups, wrestling and having them right up in his space, but right now, he’s trapped in a string of lights and stuck to his sort of brother. “Help?” he adds hopefully when Geno pauses in the doorway, looking unimpressed.

 “You the one who want to do Christmas. Good luck.” Geno turns to leave, and thankfully, the cats trail out after him. 

It seems to take ages before Tyler and Olli are finally untangled from the lights, and Tyler is dreading having to actually decorate now. There’s not much of the night left, and Tyler will be forced to go to sleep soon, leaving a huge mess in their living room. He picks up a string of lights only to have it pulled from his hands and magically fixed onto the tree. He turns around to look at Olli, who just shrugs. 

“Look okay?” 

“You could have just fairy godmothered it this whole time?!” 

“Yeah, but we’re doing things the ‘proper’ way, right?” 

Tyler sighs. “Right.” 

Olli hands him a sexy merman ornament and they get back to work, this time with Jamie helping. When they finish, the tree actually looks pretty nice. None of the ornaments match, and the purple and teal tinsel look a little ridiculous, but when Jamie actually plugs the lights in, they reflect off of the shimmering branches and cast a soft pink light around the room. 

Tyler flops onto the couch next to Jamie and cuddles in, the dogs dozing on either side of them. “What do you think?” 

“I like it,” Jamie says decisively, draping an arm around Tyler. “Jordie’s got nothing on us.” 

Tyler kisses him, and they’re getting a little distracted when Olli drags Geno into the room. 

“Papa, look!” 

Geno has been sort of broody lately, but his smile is genuine when he sees the tree. “Not think you be able to make nice, but you do good job,” he tells them. He wraps an arm around Olli’s shoulders and hugs him to his side. “Looks perfect.” 

Tyler watches as Olli grins at Geno, and his heart warms because Christmas is about family. He and Jamie have their own families, of course, but over the past year, they’ve found another one. This Christmas will be spent with the man who saved Tyler’s life, and the strange family he’s collected over hundreds of years. 

Geno and Olli lapse into the language they speak to each other in, so Tyler settles his head on Jamie’s shoulder and stifles a yawn. He can feel the energy draining from him the closer it gets to sunrise. 

“Come on, babe.” Jamie kisses Tyler’s temple. “Time for bed.” 

“Gonna buy presents tomorrow night,” Tyler says later, when they’re settling into bed. “It was a good day.”

“Yeah, it was,” Jamie agrees, moving in to hold him tight. 

If just decorating the tree had been this eventful, Tyler isn’t sure if he’s dreading or looking forward to the rest of Christmas. Even if it’s a total disaster, at least he gets to spend it with people that he loves, and that’s what really matters. 


End file.
